


Snowflake

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: More Than Just Lightning [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Allen had history long before Snart(Cold) and Barry(Flash) ever crossed paths. It was one full of pain and love, of half truths and silence. It began and ended with a single snowflake.<br/>Continued from chapter 3 of Part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      

**~*~**

      

Barry walked quickly, using the motion to help keep her circulation up as the cold breeze seemed to cut through her clothes.

She should have been back in the dorm, asleep in her warm bed by now. But of course she wasn't. Not when one of her dorm-mates had a project that needed one final adjustment.

The guy, who's name escapes Barry for the moment, forgot to take going home for the holidays into account when he first started his project. Thankfully, all Barry had to do was input the last bit of data and it would be run for the next three weeks, unassisted.

He conveniately forgot to tell her the lab was on the opposite side of campus and that the hours slotted to him was set ten minutes after midnight.

So here she was, trudging through near freezing weather at two in the morning for the past hour. Barry was seriously regretting not having a car or even a motorized scooter.

With almost everyone away for the holidays, she was basically alone. As another breeze slapped her cheeks, she looked up to the sky.

' _wonder if it'll snow? it's cold enough_ '

From the corner of her eye, Barry spotted something white-ish. Turning her head, she saw a single snowflake as it floated lower. There were probably many more up higher beyond her range of visibility forming as she watched it.

Another breeze came, but instead of feeling colder she watched in awe as the little bit of ice swirl up and away. Barry didn't get to see snowflakes all that often, usually too busy studying to notice beyond the snow that piled up afterwards.

So entranced, Barry followed after it. She took slow easy steps as her path lead her this way and that way. Her head gently weaving upon her shoulders as she tracked its movement in the soft wind.

      

**~*~**

      

Finally the wind died down enough for the frozen fractal to reach the ground.

Once it did, Barry looked up realizing she'd wander a lot farther than she'd meant to. She noticed a slight indent in the shrubs beside the path. Walking over, she shifted one of them out of the way and gasped.

There was an unconcious man.

Barry rushed over and checked his vitals like she'd been taught. There was a pulse but the skin was cold to the touch. As she started to pull her hand away it was caught, the colder flesh pressing into her own.

"It's okay," Barry soothed, rubbing her other hand over his. "You're okay. I'm gonna call an ambulance and get you to a hospital."

"...."

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," she leaned in closer to hear him.

"No...hospitals"

"Why don't yo...," Barry stopped mid word. The man was out again, though his grip on her wrist was still tight.

As mush as she hated the idea, she respected the man's wishes.

      

**~*~**

      


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters, not sorry
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*

 

**~*~**

 

Barry shook the snow from her coat after she locked the front door of the dorms she lived in. Looking out through the glass, she watched as the once light snowfall grew even thicker.

' _this keeps up and we're gonna be snowed in by sunrise_ '

Lugging the bags up the three flights to her own room, Barry breathed a sigh of relief to see the man didn't look worse than when she'd left.

She placed them by the door as she went over and gently checked to see if he was getting better or not.

Similar to the first time, her wrist was caught. The difference was he stayed conscious, if a little fuzzy around the edges.

"Where... where am I?" his words sounding a bit off.

"In my bed," Barry smiled as he blinked at her. Her mind caught up with her mouth, and she mildly flailed as she tried to un-imply ...that.

"ON my bed... In my room! Uh," Barry took a breath, "I mean we're in my dorm room and you're resting on my bed."

"Okay?"

"You were unconscious on the ground and it was getting colder." Barry looked at him encouraging, "I wanted to take you to the hospital but you said 'No hospitals', remember?"

"Vaguely..." He looked around the room, "And you brought me here instead?"

"It stared snowing just after I began carrying you, so yeah. Here was closest."

 

**~*~**

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*

 

**~*~**

 

Barry stirred the soup once more before turning off the stove and pouring some into two bowls.

As she faced the rest of the kitchen/living room, she saw that the man was still staring like she was some kind of puzzle he couldn't decide whether he wanted to solve or not. It made her insides feel funny.

She handed the larger bowl to her guest and sat down next to him on the couch, handing him one of the spoons she'd grabbed beforehand.

Facing forward, Barry turned on the TV to check on the storm.

Together they watched as the weather channel broadcast the storm. By the looks of it, the snow would be there for a few days at best and a week or two at worst. People were advised to stay indoors. There was a bulletin that until the plows were able to work all roads were blocked. Nearly a third of the town was already snowed in, including the college.

"Well this is perfect."

"It'll be ok," Barry smiled. "I went to the closest store and grabbed what I could once I was sure you weren't going to freeze to death," she gestured with her spoon to some of the bags that she hadn't brought up to her room.

"Really?"

"There was a storm warning earlier and when I found you it started coming down," Barry focused on her empty bowl as she spoke, "So I figured better safe than sorry, you know?"

"Not bad, Snowflake."

"Huh?" She blinked at the name.

He gestured with his chin to her oversized red sweater with a single snowflake on the front. Barry blushed as she looked down at her attire. She had changed into warmer clothes after she'd put the bags away.

Really the thing was more like a dress than anything. She could pull up her knees and fit all 6 feet of herself in it. Under that she had well worn flannel sleep pants. Both fabrics had faded in places.

 

**~*~**

 

 


End file.
